


Consorting With Demons

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Bondage, FFXV kinkmeme, Incubus sex, M/M, Sorta medieval?, blowjob, dub-con, magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Archmage Ignis Scientia tries to summon a demon, and enlists mercenary Gladio Amicitia to help in case the demon breaks loose and gets out of hand. After a failed summon, Gladio receives a visit in his dreams from the demon.





	1. Chapter 1

"How long have you been preparing this, gods..."

Gladio looked over the basement, jaw agape. Candles illuminated the stone floor, on which Ignis had drawn a massive five pointed star in red chalk. A circle outlined the star, and a golden bowl sat in the middle. He hesitated to ask what was in the bowl. The archmage held a heavy, ancient looking tome, opened on the length of his forearm, as he double checked the spell. 

"A week. Consorting with demonic forces must be prepared carefully, lest possession occur."

"Possession?! Oh hells. What did you get me into?"

The bespectacled mage turned, and pointed a piece of red chalk at the warrior.

"Nothing I'm not paying you for, sellsword, now hush." 

Gladio sat on a short wooden stool, and placed his greatsword against the wall. He watched the mage complete his assurance, and take a deep breath. The mage sat the piece of chalk down on his paper littered table, then rubbed the remainder off of his finger tips, and onto his dark robes. 

"Please stay silent during the summoning, I must have complete focus. Keep your mind clear, and strong, the demon may try to attack."

Gladio waved a flippant hand.

"Demon don't want me, friend. You're the one with the hocus pocus."

Ignis winced at the man's grammar. A black cat wandered over, and hopped into Gladio's lap. 

"Hey, buddy." Gladio scratched behind the cat's ear, who purred in return. 

"Noctis, you know you aren't allowed down here when I summon."

The cat looked to Ignis, offered a mewl, yawned, and set his head down to nap on the mercenary's lap. 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright. Silence." 

Ignis began reading from the book in a language that Gladio couldn't understand. The candle flames flickered, as a warm breeze spun around the room with no clear source. Noctis leapt from Gladio's lap with a hiss, and ran up the steps. Papers flew from Ignis' desk in the wind.

All of the candles save for those on the points of the star extinguished themselves. Gladio stood, and grabbed his sword.

A burgundy smoke began to billow out of the bowl in the center of the star. Ignis was yelling out the incantation, making his voice heard over the consistently growing intensity of the wind. The smoke whirled up in a cyclonic motion. 

A voice called from the smoke. 

_"My, my...at least a cute one summoned me this time."_

The male voice was alluring, coaxing. Ignis continued to yell, ceasing the incantation as the wind suddenly cut off. 

The smoke ceased to spin, and took a vaguely male form. The shape was well formed, graceful, but lacked detail. 

"Demon!"

 _"I am here, there is no reason to yell, sorcerer. Give me your name._ "

"Only if you return in kind."

The demon let out a chuckle. 

_"I am too old for that game. I know your names already, I just prefer the courtesy. It isn't often someone mispronounces the summoning spell and calls me."_

Ignis looked at the spell again, trying to figure out where he could have gone wrong. He saw the word, the ancient lettering having faded with time, and cursed under his breath. 

_"It's 'dine,' not 'din.'"_

"Yes, I see that now, demon." 

_"Best laid plans. I'll be taking my leave now, though..."_

The demon turned his undetailed head towards Gladio. 

_"I believe I'll be seeing you again."_

The smoke shape suddenly slammed into the floor, and dissipated, leaving only the gold bowl rattling side to side. Ignis slammed the grimoire shut, and threw it on his table with a curse. 

"What the hell did he mean by that...?" Gladio watched the bowl rattle, somewhat shaken by the smoke form previously staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Gladiolus"_  
A voice tauntingly sang his name. 

_"Gladiooooolus"_

Again, the taunting song. A male voice, one he recognized but couldn't place. 

Then, soft, whispered, directly into his ear. 

"Gladio." 

He shot up in a sweat, and looked around. 

The mage was working in his corner, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Noctis was chewing on something loudly by the fireplace. Gladio wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Did you call me?" 

The mage scoffed, the best declination the warrior would receive. 

"Weird...." 

He set his head back down on his bundled up tunic. A makeshift pillow for a makeshift bed. He snuggled up to the fur rug he had taken as his bed for the night, and closed his eyes, looking at the dying embers in the fireplace across the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lips trailed down his chest. He barely felt them, soft skin against skin, making their way ever lower. Gladio murred quietly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Funny way to pay me, Mage..." He brought a hand down to the man's head, and instead of the short tawny hair he expected to feel, he felt thick, full hair. He opened his eyes wide, and looked down at the man now kissing his abdomen. 

The man had shoulder length auburn waves framing his face, and a set of black pointed horns curled over the top of his head. Gladio noticed across the room, the fire had been brought back to life, but the room eerily dark otherwise. He brought his gaze back to the man on top of him, and took a horn in each hand. 

"Gentle now, Gladio, wouldn't want to hurt my best feature." He knew the voice. He yanked the demon up by the horns. 

"Oh, what? You didn't enjoy your alarm?" The demon licked his lips lasciviously. "Here I was planning on waking you up so much nicer. 

The demon ran a finger down the laces binding Gladio's leather trousers over his crotch. Gladio released the horns, shoving him away. The demon stood with a smirk. 

Gladio took in the demon's full frame. He was the smokey silhouette seen earlier, but now in vivid, glorious detail. Tanned skin vaguely honey tinged in the firelight, a dusting of auburn hair over dark nipples. From hazel eyes, to the hip bones jutting out over a scruff of auburn pubes, down to his toned legs, he was perfect. Gladio couldn't take his eyes from him. The demon sat in thin air, crossing his legs as a forked tail appeared from behind him to sit across his thighs.

"Like what you see?"

The mercenary hadn't been able to pull his eyes away. He nodded quietly, half awestruck with the demon's form, half terrified he was having a conversation with a demon. 

"Good, that will make this easier then." 

The demon disappeared. Gladio felt kisses trailing over his broad shoulders from behind. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the demon's touch. 

The demon worked his nimble fingers to undo the laces holding Gladio's pants sealed, and slipped a hand under them. The mercenary was already growing hard. Gladio leaned back onto the demon, who whispered into his ear as he toyed with his cock. 

"Do you like this, Gladiolus?"

A nod, from the breathless warrior. 

"Shall I continue? Would you like to come for me?"

A pause, then another nod. 

The demon smiled against Gladio's ear. 

"I want you to call my name, as I take you over." 

"I...I don't..."

"Ardyn." He whispered the name into his ear, and Gladio shuddered.

The demon pulled his hand away, and ran a pointed black nail down his ear. He disappeared, and Gladio fell backwards, not expecting it. 

Ardyn knelt in front of him. He pointed a clawed finger at the man, and slowly dragged it up. Gladio felt his arms being pulled above his head by an unseen force. Ardyn clutched his fist, and the warrior felt his arms held tight. 

"You don't have to..."

Ardyn smiled, as he parted Gladio's legs with his hands, and settled between them. 

"But it's so much more fun this way, dear."


End file.
